


Moira

by FlockOfReyes



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Electroconvulsive Therapy, Gen, Hydro therapy, Sensory Deprivation, Serious Injuries, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlockOfReyes/pseuds/FlockOfReyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett's missing year, spent in the confines of Moira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Admitance

Lights fluttered behind Garrett's closed eyes, making him groan as it made his head throb. He scrunched his eyes together and tried to shy away from the lights, only to find that he was bound. Groggily, he opened his eyes and saw white all around him with a light bulb off to the side. His eyes shifted around, trying to find something other than the bleached walls but found nothing except a door and a window behind his head. Swallowing, he looked down to his body to see brown leather straps hold his limbs, midsection and chest down to what looked like a hospital bed. Instead of his usual leather attire, he was dressed in pale clothes. It left an alien feeling in his chest, making him uncomfortable and anxious.

Panic bloomed in the center of his chest. "Where am I?" He thought, struggling to free himself from the straps. His breathe came out in panic huffs as he thrashed against them, hoping to loosen them. The bed creaked and groaned but did nothing aside from that and the straps didn't even stretch. His movements stopped when pain blossomed in his chest, back, left arm and leg. "No use..."

Garrett hissed at the sharp pokes of pain, settling back down against the bed to alleviate the pain. He tried shifting his head to the side to try and escape the harsh lighting that was amplified by the bleach white walls but had no where to turn. He closed his eyes as tight as they would go and tried to get his panicked thoughts together. He didn't know where he was, or even how he got there in the first place. All he remember from before this was grabbing the claw from Erin's belt, a blinding blue light and pain. He didn't even know how long he'd been here... Where ever here was.

His first instinct was to find some way out, but the pain stopped him dead in his tracks. He couldn't very well escape with injuries, ones that he wasn't even sure how he got in the first place. He was trapped, unable to get away from what ever fate awaited him. It made him sick to his stomach, to feel that something he relied on to such an extent was taken away from him, leaving him vulnerable. Anyone could wander in and do what they pleased. Garrett licked his lips and opened his eyes for one last panicked sweep of the room, but unlike he hopped, nothing had changed. He was left with silence and his thoughts. That at least wasn't much of a change from his usual life, which gave him some sense of normalcy. Other than that he was stuck waiting anxiously for whatever was coming, and he wasn't stuck waiting for long.

The door handle jiggled as whoever was behind it slide a key in and unlocked it. Any other time and the sound would have gave him a great sense of joy, about to get some loot to fill his pockets, but this time it left a bad taste in his mouth. The door swung open and in walked two men, one dressed in white and the other in black clothes like men in the City Watch, who placed a wheelchair by the door. The man in white walked over to him, placing the clipboard he was previously hold under his arm. Once he was closer, Garrett got a better look at his appearance. He was tall, taller than Garrett -most were- with sagging skin and brown eyes. He smiled at Garrett and leaned forward a bit.

"About time you woke up, me and the boys were beginning to think you were comatose." He chuckled. Garrett could only stare, a snarky retort on the tip of his tongue, but the feeling of cotton in his mouth and throat stopped the words.

"No use talking, you've been under for quite sometime. I'd say about a week and a half, ain't that right, Clancy?" The man in white turned to the other man behind him, who nodded from his position at the door.

"Anyways, we took care of the wounds you arrived with." He pulled the clipboard from under his arm and flipped through it, "fractured ribs, bruised hips and sides, broken wrist and leg as well as collarbone. We've taken care of your broken bones, which should be healed within the next month or two. The Baron told us you sustained the injures during a building collapse, one you were attempting to steal from. Not much more information was given to us than that."

Garrett's eyes widened a bit, "I-I'm not staying here." He choked out, his voice hoarse and broken.

The man in white barked out a laugh and tapped his forehead with the pen. "You have no choice. You where admitted to Moira for thievery and psychosis and cannot be allowed to leave until he have rehabilitated you into a working member of society. The Baron gave us strict instructions for that, as well as free reign on how we do it. So you're stuck here, buddy. Now, me and Clancy are going to wheel you out of the medical wing and up to your room."

Moira Asylum. He had heard of the place but never been nor had a desire to know much more about it. The place was built on an island, isolated from the rest of the world, with boats usually only going in, never out. In his younger years, Garrett had seen many dragged off to the asylum, never to be seen again. You either stayed at Moira for the rest of your life, or you died there.

Clancy walked from his spot at the door and to the side of the other man, wheelchair in hand. "Co-operate with me and Doctor Farley and everything will go smoothly." He undid the straps holding him to the bed. Garrett made a move to surge forward, but in doing so slammed his wrist against the metal headboard of the bed. He yelped, almost collapsing if not for the burly guard grabbing hold of the back of his shirt.

"You damned clod, that's a great way to injure yourself further." Clancy grunted and spun him around to push him into the chair. "Glad I had the sense to bring the chair with bonds." He mumbled and strapped the smaller man in.

Doctor Farely huffed and walked ahead as Clancy wheeled Garrett out of the room. "Don't make me sedate you. Here at Moira, we pride ourselves on having a calm and safe environment for our patients. Hopefully you will come to see that we only want to help rid you of your sinful nature."

" _Good luck with that_." Garrett thought, glaring at the doctor. He didn't believe a word the doctor had said. He had heard about various tales from inside an asylum, horrible things they were. Many people were beaten, fried, drowned, or left mentally crippled, all in the name of science and normalcy.

Garrett took in his surroundings as he was wheeled out of the medical wing; everything was stark and unfurnished, with only benches and tables. Only things on the walls were the occasional notice to the guards. " _I always thought that boring was a nice view._ " He hummed and made note of all the different corridors and doors, in case he would have to come here to make his escape.

The silence continued until they had reached the elevator, which would take them to the second floor, where the rooms were located. Doctor Farley cleared his throat and placed a hand on Garrett's shoulder, to which the smaller man tried to move away from. "After Clancy has shown you your room, he will take you down to the mess hall for dinner. Dinner time is always the same, 4:30-6:00 everyday. Breakfast is at 9:00 and lunch is 12:00 sharp. A nurse will come to escort you down to the mess hall at those times, since we do not allow patients to wander the halls unsupervised."

The elevator halted and dinged, the doors opening a few moments after. The guard took him out of the elevator and down the hall, only stopping at two double doors. Garrett looked up at the sign above the door and saw that it was the entrance to the male ward, presumably where he would be staying in this lovely place. He paused to open them before grabbing the handles to the wheelchair and pushing him down the hall. They rounded a corner and continued down the corridor. Garrett took notice of the room numbers on either side of what appeared to be the main desk for the male ward. On the left side was the even numbers and on the right was odd. He hummed quietly to himself before they arrived at what was to be his room.

Clancy stopped pushing him to unlock the door. He swung the door open and placed a hand on the back of the wheelchair, a little bit to close to Garrett's back if anyone asked him. The older man gestured into the room and spoke, "This will be your room."

The room was barren, except for a bed, chair and a chamber pot. Is this what people regularly had in an asylum? If so then no wonder no one was rushing to get in. Garrett looked at the bared window, wondering if perhaps he could get out that way. He made a mental note to check those out later. His view was cut off when the burly man closed the door. "Now down to the Cafeteria."

He would bide his time, waiting for the right moment to make his escape. He couldn't very well do it in the condition he was currently in, and as long as he co-operated he would be safe from any harm. Then he would make his escape. They couldn't keep him here longer than he wanted, he was after The Master Thief, escape was what he did.


	2. UPDATE, AND UP FOR ADOPTION

Hey its me, you all thought this was an update didn’t you? Sorry to disappoint. Really and truly. I’ve gotten busy, going to school, moving, working a job, all the kinds of excused you could think. So I’ve decided to hold off writing full chapter things, just oneshots. 

I have a thing thats coming up that ill upload once its finished, its about 5,000 words away from being complete. And that will be the last thing that I upload for a bit, until I write another oneshot.

Which brings me to the point of this entire little thing: I’m giving this and the other fics I wrote, up for adoption… or just giving them away? I’ll keep them up for like a week, so if anyone wants these prompts speak now or forever hold your peace lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> There, another story for Thief. Hope you like the first chapter, if there is anything a miss or you felt something was off, please notify me and I will fix it.


End file.
